The Beast will Come Out
by Yumi Keeler
Summary: Sess/Kag Sess is going into heat, his demon wants Kag. Kag feels a pull to be some where. Sess is calling Kag to him. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Inuyasha. (Had to change it up)

New timer when writing stories, also it is the first time doing any story. I read that people are very nice, and like Thumper says in Bambi "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." I think that is where it comes from.

Summary: Sess/Kag Sesshomaru getting ready to go into heat but this year his yõkai is content with a woman and wants her. Kagome has been feeling something calling to her for the pasted week and is slowly losing control of not following the call. What will she do run home go to the call? Will he be able to control himself this year or lose it?

Thank you Golden-Eyed-Girl, for being my beta reader.

**Prologue**

~~Sesshomaru~~

He could feel his yõkai clawing at his mental cage wanting to get out and have some fun, but not just any type of fun, fun with a good bitch. That is what his sire wanted. Getting up from his table and the mountain of paperwork, he went out to his balcony across the way and took a deep breath. He could smell it in the air, yõkai going into heat all around him.

Sighing as he smelled males and females losing control and hunting down mates was just too much for him. He turned to walk inside, only to stop short and stare into the lands below. 'How degrading these demons are for losing control to their yõkai so easily.'

**'That is not a very nice thing to say, if I remember right you lost control a few times.'**

'Sire, you will discontinue right there, I have never lost control when my heat came to me, this time will be no different.'

**'Master, I would not be so sure about that, your heat has not passed just yet or even started for that matter. And there has never been a female that was worth our time.'**

'What are you saying? That you think that you have someone in mind? Someone I do not know about, if there is someone I would definitely know it!'

**'I do not think, I know. There is someone that I want, why do you not know? Let me out and I will show you her. I may even take some pleasure with her and you may see…'**

'HOW DARE YOU!!!! THIS SESSHOMARU NEEDS NO ONE!!!!!'

Looking at his land for a moment and growling, he walked back into the palace that he calls home. Since Naraku tried to blackmail him with kidnapping Rin he had taken up permanent residence here. It was a good thing that he was back. It had been hard having Rin to deal with when walking his lands. He left his office to go to the hot springs to relax, his yõkai just had a way to get him so riled up.

**'Master you may not need someone, but for now I will say if she is to be our soul-mate then we are calling her to us. The closer we get into heat, the stronger the call will be for her.'**

'What did you do!?'

**'Master…'** his yõkai purrs **'…if she is ours then you will lose control, this is all you will get out of me.'**

Sesshomaru growled again walking down the hall into his private baths, his beast will be a problem he can just feel it. Taking off his kimono and his fundoshi he goes to the water. He slowly sinks into the warm depths and falls back in the bath and fully submerges himself under it to relieve some of the stress that his yõkai has been giving him to. He sat up and languidly lay his arms on the ledge and let the warm water roll down his shoulders, he closed his eyes.

***Kagome***

For the thousandth time that day Kagome stares off into space, she just could not figure out this feeling that she needed to do something, but what was it. It was like a nagging feeling that made her skin prickle and the day feel like hell on earth.

'But what is it, why do I just want to get up and walk and not stop.' She thinks to herself still staring off at nothing.

"Damn it women, don't fuck up dinner those are my ramen!!" Inuyasha yells at Kagome, scaring her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Inuyasha I was just thinking, besides keep it down, Shippo is sleeping." Kagome signed getting back to fixing dinner for everyone. "The rabbit should be ready now for everyone."

"You have been doing that a lot today, are you sure that you are okay, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked staring at her over the fire picking up some of the rabbit.

"Miroku is right you have not been acting yourself for the passed few days." Sango stays sitting next to Miroku eating some of the rabbit.

"To tell you the truth I don't know; something just does not feel right. I keep feeling that there is something that I need to do or…." Kagome was not able to finish her thought as she takes the ramen off the burner for Inuyasha and giving it to him. "Here Inuyasha they are just fine so no worries. And I should be fine you guys if I still have it after a good night's sleep I'll go home to make sure that everything is alright. How does that sound?"

"That's good that you did not mess it up." Inuyasha stated as he jumped up the tree to be perched over the others to watch over them. Not caring about Kagome possibly going home tomorrow.

"Inuyasha, the next time you talk to me like that I will use the S-word on you… got me?" Kagome growls back. 'I mean come on, to think that I had a crush on him.'

Kagome sits back eating some of the rabbit on a stick just thinking about the weird feeling that she had been having lately. She moved over to her yellow bag and took her sleeping bag and her bathing bag out. Finishing up the rabbit she takes the stick out and puts it in the fire and stands up. "I'm going to take a bath to relax."

"I don't care, just don't get lost." Inuyasha griped.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Would you like me to come with you?" Sango asks standing up.

"No, no, umm, not that I don't want you to, it's just I want some time to myself." Kagome blurts out as she waves her arms in front of her. Scratching her head she says sheepishly, "If you don't mind."

"Of course not, just be careful." Sango states as she sits down again just to have a hand hold her butt. ***BANG*** "Pervert!!"

"Ouch! That hurt, Sango my love…" Miroku says as Kagome walks away.

Sighing, she walked to the river that was close to the campsite but she didn't get undressed. She just untied her shoes and took off her socks. She sat down on a rock and protruded into the river, hanging her feet over the edge. Kagome started to relax to the current of the river on her skin. Closing her eyes she began to think on the feelings that she had been having for the day. She started to feel like she was moving, floating to something… being pulled to something.

Slowly she felt the warmth of water around her, opening her eyes she saw steam around her. As she moved around in the water, the stem began to clear. Moving her eyes around she saw she was in a pool of warm water.

'Where am I?' She looked around some more to see that she is some type of room, 'Oh My God, I am in a bath house, but how did I get here?' Turning around in the pool of water she sees a person. She moves closer to see if she could get some answers.

Moving closer she sees the silver hair and the maroon stripes on his checks and ribs and the crescent moon on his forehead.

'What the hell how did I get here with Sesshomaru, but is that really him he seems so different,' not being able to help her self she moves even closer.

'He must be asleep…' looking at him she had a need to touch him. 'He looks so peaceful, almost happy.' She puts her shaking hand out to move some of the wet hair off his face… a hand suddenly grabs her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome screams waking up on the river bank.

"What the hell just happened to me?"

~~Sesshomaru~~

Sesshomaru jerks away from the waters edge, looking around the room. "What was that… a dream?" Looking down at his hand, 'but it felt so real.'

**'Yes something like that, Master.'**

"Beast what do you know? Why did I dream of that bitch being in my bath?"

**'Well Master, it was like I was telling you earlier. I have something that I want.'**

"Damn you!"

**Cliff Hanger, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

If you need help with some words:

Yõkai – Demon

Bitch – Female Dog

Sire – Male Dog

Kimono – Outfit

Fundoshi - Loincloth

I hope that you like the beginning, please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Mischief

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thank you Golden-Eye-Girl for your help with the story so far.

**Chapter 1: Realization**

~~~Sesshomaru~~~

"Damn you, yõkai!" Sesshomaru growled, leaping out of the water. As soon as his feet hit the ground his body heat had already evaporated the water that is still located on his person. He walked to the door naked, not caring if anyone saw him, but his yõkai did… so the sire wraps their tail around their waist. He storms out of the bath not looking back to see the door hanging on a hinge from his anger.

'What is the meaning of this, why do you want that…miko,' Sesshomaru demands from his sire.

**'What? You do not approve?' **His yõkai purrs out. **'She has power in that delicious body of hers, which matches our own.'**

'Really, what makes you think that I would have that woman as our own? Have you forgotten that she is our half-brother's bitch?' Sesshomaru smirks at the comment thinking he silenced his sire.

**'Let me think about that for a second.' **he growled back.

He entered the main hall of his personal wing; the largest doors at the end of the hall were his bed chambers. The doors on either side of the hall lead to other rooms, one being Rin's room.

As he entered his bedroom the smell of what was going on outside hit him. He looked around to find where the smell was coming in at. He spots the open glass doors leading to his balcony. Walking passed the door to grab the curtains; his tail unwraps around his waist and closes the door then he pulls the curtains closed.

Satisfied with the smell dissipating in his room he walks over to his overly large bed that lies in the middle of the room. He uses his tail to undo the sheets on the bed and moves under them to lie down on his massive pillows, only to have his yõkai bother him yet again.

**'Master, to my knowledge she had only smells of him on the surface,'** he snickers back to him, now the one smirking.** 'So she is very much able to be our little mate ***purr*** to have our scent all over and in her.' **

'Will you not leave this alone? I told you I want and need no one; I have no needs for a woman at this time, let alone a human one.' Sesshomaru closes his eyes. 'Do not show me that miko when I am sleeping this time, it was inappropriate of you to do so last time.'

**'What makes to think that it was I? You were the one that did it. I have limited power in this cage ***sigh*** if only it had been I. ' **He pouts and disappears to leave his other part to think, knowing that he would not sleep after that.

Sesshomaru opens his eyes to look up at his ceiling, _'what do you mean by that?'_ He demands, he could feel his counterpart moving around in side of him, like a dog would be before going to sleep. _'Will you not be answering me?'_ Growling he sat up in bed frustrate again with his yõkai for getting him irritated.

_'Could I really want her?'_ He began to think about their encounters and how she was always the one in the way of what he wanted.

Knowing that he was not going to sleep anytime soon, he got out of bed. He wound his tail over his shoulder. He walked to one of the doors on the left side of the room closest to the main entrance. He looked at his wardrobe not wanting to put on everything he only put on his fundoshi, hakama, and tobi.

He walked out of his cambers and slowly made his way to the office on the other side of the palace to work on the mountain of paper work he left behind. Walking into the office he growled at all the papers on his desk. Sitting down, he pulls a cluster of papers in-front of him to read over. As time passes, his eyes steadily start to close and his head falls onto the back of his chair.

After a few moments his head leans forward, but when his eyes open they were not golden but glowing red. An evil smirk grew on his face showing off his fangs, he moved out onto the balcony, breathing deeply he jumps and flies through the air.

***Kagome***

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome screams sitting up by the river bank; she looks down at her hand to see a few red marks like a hand had seized it. She brought her hand to her chest clutching it with the other hand. She could feel her heart beating in her chest; she took a few deep breaths to calm herself only to jump up to her feet scared again. She looked around only to see Inuyasha and the others jump out of the tree line.

"What happened? Why did you scream?" Inuyasha asks with his sword in his hand looking around smelling the air for anything that could be in the area.

"I am fine; just fell asleep and it scared me is all. It was just a bad dream." She said as she got up and put her shoes back on and putting her socks in one of the bags.

"You just got scared because of a dream. What a waste of time." Inuyasha states sheathing his sword and turning his back.

"That is not very nice Inuyasha, are you sure that you alright Kagome?" Sango asks, Miroku standing next to her wanting to make sure that she was okay also.

"Yes, I am just a little surprised."

"Let's get back to camp." Inuyasha states as he began to walk back to the camp.

"Well come on!! We are getting up early tomorrow."

"We are coming," Kagome said. Leaning into Sango she whispers… "We need to talk."

"Tomorrow when we go to bathe," Sango whispers back as they began to walk back.

"I will take the end to make sure that there is nothing that will jump you from behind my lovely ladies." Miroku says as he began to take the end with a perverted smile on his face.

"I don't think so Miroku. You can take up the lead with Inuyasha." Sango said glaring at him, which made him move in front of them without complaint.

When they made it back to the camp, they sat all around the fire getting ready to go to sleep. Inuyasha jumped up into the trees again, Sango was next to Miroku. They all fall asleep fairly quickly. Shippo was up now. You could see the question in his eyes as he looks over at Kagome waiting to see if he could sleep with her.

Kagome was setting up her sleeping bag; she crawls into it and looks around for Shippo. When she spots him she opens her arms and smiles. Shippo jumps into them and burrows into her chest and falls asleep.

Kagome just laid there looking up at the trees and the few stars that she could see. Sighing she closes her eyes and rolls on to her side and falls into a troubled sleep. Unknown to the group, down wind of them a silver blur moves towards their location.

~~~Sesshomaru~~~

He could smell it, that amazing scent of his female. No other could smell that strongly of rose and jasmine. Slowing down and jumping from tree top to tree top as he got closer to her. Then as he smelled her more strongly, he moved down to ground level. He quickly jumped from branch to branch until he landed on the ground next to the river. He walked up to the river and the rock that she slept on. He hid his scent and powers from all.

He purrs with the smell of her in the air. He breaths in deeply and continues to move towards the camp site. He growled a little bit when he saw his half-brother sleeping in a tree.

**'Fool,' **he smiles as he looks over at his female. **'Mine all mine.'**

He walks over to her, finding the zipper and unzipping it to get to her. He saw the little kit in the bag with her. Taking his time and pulling her arm free and bringing her wrist up to his mouth to numb the area so she would not wake the others with what he was about to do.

Looking around he let his tongue slide over her skin, not able to suppress it, he purrs at the taste of her. He kisses the spot tenderly and cut her wrist with his fang, then his. Pushing their wrists together he lets their blood mingle.

Licking a little of the blood off, he releases her arm and putting her back to the way he found her. He smiles walking away from the group and back home. Licking his wrist so that his counterpart did not know what had happen.

His plan was in motion; he really wants to see if his counterpart could fight off a blood transfer with his heat coming up. He was sure that he could fight off his heat even if there was a female that they desired, even if he does not admit it. But with the blood transfer, he could lock himself away again, but he would lose control so that he could get to his female.

He would win this time around, he would have his mate.

Some words that you may need help on:

Fundoshi - Loincloth

Hakama - Pants

Tobi - Socks

Thank you for reading and sorry for spelling and grammar problems, never a very strong point for me.


	3. Chapter 2: Bites

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

New and improved, it had been read by the beta reader. Thank you Golden-Eye-Girl.

**Chapter 2: Bites**

***Kagome***

In the middle of the night Shippo gets jolted awake by Kagome thrashing around. Moving around to get out, he realizes that her scent was very weak and sickly to his nose. He bounces over to Miroku and Sango for help, on one of the jumps he landed on Kirara.

"Hey guys, wake up there is something wrong with Kagome," he shakes them until their eyes cracked opened. "Come on wake up." He jumped back over to Kagome, where Kirara is already waiting. Then Sango rushes to her side and moves quickly to get Kagome out of the sleeping bag. Miroku dashed to Inuyasha's position in one of the trees and smacks him with his staff. The smart rap was hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

"What the hell Mir…" jumps to his feet to glare at the other male in the group, only to have Kagome's unhealthy scent hit him. Looking over at her he saw Sango mounting Kirara. "What is going on here?"

"There is something wrong with Kagome, going to take her back to the village so Kaede can look at her; something could have happened at the river earlier that we don't know about." She stated holding her sister in front of her and glaring over at them. "Why? Is that not acceptable for you, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, whatever just get going!" He growled back at her, only to have Miroku hit him again. "Damn it."

"Well, I think that we should get going." Inuyasha just growls at him and getting down on a knee to let Miroku on for a ride. Making sure the fire was out first, he then got on his rash friend's back and held on tightly.

It felt like an illusion for Sango because it felt like they got to Kaede hut in moments. As soon as they hit the ground she ran with Kagome in her arms into Kaede's hut. The old woman was startled with the noise they made as they entered the hut; Kaede looked to the door to see Kagome looking poorly in her companions arms. Promptly getting up she motioned to the bedding that was furthest from the fire.

"Sango, get me some water and Shippo light the candles and put out the fire. When you get back Sango; open the door and keep it that way." When that was done, she put a wet rag on her favorite miko's forehead, and started to make an herb paste to put on the roof of her month.

Soon after that Inuyasha and Miroku show up, they where staying outside of the hut with Sango. Inuyasha shifted to the top of the hut, the other two sat down and they all started resting only to fall asleep.

Early in the morning Kagome started to wake, or it seems like she was walking up.

~*~Kagome Fever Dream~*~

Feeling groggy and dizzy, it was hard to focus on anything. Pushing the dreadful feelings away and opening her eyes, she blinked. She was unable to use her eyes, so the first thing she notices is the breeze hitting her bare legs. Slowly she sees the stars over head, realizing that she is lying down; she looks around to see tall grass surrounding her. Standing up and looking around she notices that it was a clearing of wheat grass; with a full moon overhead that illuminates the field in an eerie glow.

The winds commence to pick up but in different directions. The breeze on the grass being colder moving towards her and the air flow pushing her from behind is oodles warmer. A little fearful of something being behind her, she turns slowly to see a large black snout. She slowly walked backward to see that it is a large dog that opens its red eyes to look at her. The last thing she became conscious of was the blue crescent moon on its snowy white forehead, slightly terrified and thrilled at seeing him in his demon form so up close.

He could smell her emotions increasing and changing; puffing at her one last time he began his transformation to his human form. The winds around them amplify to a whirlwind that scared her into closing her eyes and crouching down with her arms protecting her head. It seemed pointless because it died down as fast as it had started. Standing up again at where he was, she saw nobody.

Feeling something behind her Kagome spun around to see him just a few feet away with a smirk on his face. He held out his hand as an offering to her. Looking at that hand then up at him, she felt that call to do…to be…something. Trying to fight the pull she halts. The urge is too strong to resist and walked to him, to have him wrap his arms around her like a lover's seduction.

Feeling so warm and happy she closed her eyes and held on to his shirt by his ribs. He began rubbing her back until she is tranquil, one of his hands moved up to the base of her neck and pulled her head back. Looking up at him, his eyes searched hers for a moment to lean forward and kiss her glossed lips.

Rubbing against him again she felt his manhood twitch, pushing into her again he purred out and demands more out of the kiss. Taking the hand that is not tangled in her hair and slid it down her back to grab her ass and grind her into his body. Gasping at the feel, he moved his tongue into her mouth to have her play with his.

As he pulled back from her he took his hand from her hair and gently stroked her cheek as he kissed her. He then trailed kisses down to her ear and sucked on the lobe, taking his hand from her ass. He used his claws to cut open her shirt from neck to shoulder; he slid his hand back down.

Sesshomaru raised her skirt; he grabbed her ass and slid his hand under her underwear. Feeling her chilled skin, his tail curled around her legs one by one until the end was able to flick over her sensitive nerves.

He kissed his way down her neck to just lick all the way up it; putting a little kiss in the junction on the neck and shoulder. He moved back to look her in the eyes, slowly her eyes flickered opened to see his red eyes. Smiling down at her he growled out.

"You're mine." leaning into her ear and whispered. "Why do you fight it?" Gasping at that her eyes grew wide; he lunged at her shoulder and bit down hard.

"SESSHOMARU!!" She screamed out at the pain for it to only be replaced with immense pleasure, which made her world blur then blacken.

*~*Reality*~*

Inuyasha wakes up to Kagome saying his brother's name; jumping down from the roof, he could smell the tangy scents in Kagome's healthy one. Walking in he sees Kagome red faced sitting up at the same time panting.

That's when it hit him that tangy odor was her arousal from dreaming of his brother. They looked at each other. Inuyasha turned his head, clenching his first and storms away growling. The flap of the door closes with a soft thud.

"What was that about?" Miroku asks dusting himself off. He gallantly held his hand out to Sango pulling her up.

"I do not care right now, she must be up." Going in she saw Kagome lying on her back with her arm draped across her forehead. Looking at the door she smiled at them.

"Miroku, do you think that you could make sure that Inuyasha is alright?" smiling at him.

"Not a problem, I will just look for the tallest tree and I am sure to find him." walking out of the hut and towards the forest smiling.

"That was easier that I thought it would be, Sango." giggling she worked on sitting up, only to have Sango grab her and help her up. "Thanks."

"I am guessing that you wanted to talk about something."

"Really, what gave it away?"

"Kagome, what happened at the river to make you sick?"

"Nothing happened at the river but my dream and then the one now. Sango I have dreams about Sesshomaru. This last one was so…" Leaning on the hut she whipped the left over sweat from her forehead.

"Oh my word, your wrist," she gasp holding a hand to her mouth. Looking down at her wrist she sees a blue mark, pulling the sleeve away she sees that it was a crescent moon.

"Sango what does this mean, how did I get this mark?" Looking at her scared and not knowing what to do.

"I do not know, but do you know what that means?" Sango asked her, staring into her wide open eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: Plots

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. It makes me very happy. But being snowed in is going to help me get more of the story done.

Chapter 3: Plots

~~~Sesshomaru~~~

The sun breaks through the trees and up his palace. When it hit the largest windows on the east side a roar vibrates through the grounds. The yõkai's wake and jump out of their beds and started working all around the palace. The lord was up and not in a good mood; they just hope that none of them would lose their lives today.

Moving around on his bed restlessly with the sun beating down on him did not help. Cracking open his eyes to only close them again from pain. Rolling over on his side he waited for the pain to lessen and open his eyes gradually. Not getting up he called his servants to him. A few demons came walking in through a hidden door on the floor and walked over to the bed.

"My lord, what can we do for you?" One of them asks as they all bow deeply.

"Close the curtains, and bring me some clothes." One of them closed the curtains swiftly which allowed him to move to his back and was able to look around with out the pain of the sun in his eyes.

"Tell Jaken to bring me my paper work I will be working from my room today." He commanded as he sat up and leaning against the pillows.

"Yes my lord." They moved around to get everything done for him.

Sitting back and closing his eyes, he realized that his beast was satisfied and that has him unnerved. '_What has made you so happy?'_ He sat waiting for a reply and got none. He remembered that he was in his office when he grew tired and that he had closed the curtains the night before.

'What happened last night?' Still not getting anything back from his yõkai, 'Damn it! What have you done?'

'**Must you be so moody in the morning; can't you just relax a little?'**

'What does that have to do with my question; I know that something happened I can feel it.'

'**Just because you **_**feel **_**that something happened does not mean that it really did.'**

'Do not play with me, how did I get here and the curtains being opened.'

'**It was most likely Jaken.'**

'I will be talking to him.'

'**That's fine with me.'**

**^*^*^**Flashback^*^*^

He would win this time around, he would have his mate.

He flew through the air not able to prevent the smile from appearing on his face. With the palace coming into view, he began to think about how to make sure that his counterpart does not find out. There was the fact that he fell asleep doing paperwork, and there was no way that he was going to sleep sitting up. A plan formed in his head as he moved to the servant's entrance.

He walked through the halls until he was outside of his favored servant's room. Not even knocking he opened the door and walked in to look around the room. Seeing his servant passed out on the bed, he walks over to the bed. He kicked the bed with his foot so hard that the servant was thrown off the bed and on to the floor.

"What is going on here you vermin!!?" Looking up and seeing Sesshomaru in the middle of the room looking down at him with glowing red eyes. "Oh my lord, I am sorry for my outburst, what is it that I can do for you?"

"Will I will think about not killing you if you do what you are told to do for the next few days." Seeing a chair in the corner of the room he walked over to it and sat down. "I have a few things for you to do before and after my counterpart wakes up."

"Yes my lord, what is it that you would like me to do?" bowing at his lord.

"It is what you have to tell him about tonight, for right now." Looking at his claws, and cleaning them for a moment to look up at him. "I have done something that he will not like and I do not wish him to find out that I was out tonight, and I do not feel like sleeping in the office. So what I need you to do is say that you were up and thought that he would be unhappy waking up in his office and say you had him taken to his room, and opened the curtains so that I do not wake up late in the day."

"Oh yes milord, I can do that for you, but staying awake more will make his heat come faster."

"You think that I do not know that! Every year he sleeps later in the day just so that he can have that much more power over his heat when it comes." He growled through clenched teeth. "Then he locks himself in that cell in the dungeons so that he would not have to be _tie down _as he likes to call it."

"Yes, yes my lord. It will be done. Would you like me to do anything else?"

"Yes Jaken, I think that there are a few things that I will need done. Let's talk about that cell of his first…"

(I wanted to end it here but my mind would not stop and I just had to write more.)

*^*^*Sesshomaru's Bedroom*^*^*

As soon as the servants left the room he moved to get up and put on his clothes on just to have the doors open and in came Jaken with the paper work. When he turned to close the door he fell on the floor with all the paper. Sesshomaru growled at him and finishing putting on the kimono, he looked over at him trying to pick up all the paperwork that is unorganized now.

"When you get that mess cleaned up reorganize it and give it to me, also I need something to eat. I want to know how I got into my bed last night." He says glaring at him and going back to lying on the bed to wait.

The first thing that Jaken did was call for the food to be cooked and have it sent up to Sesshomaru. Then running to get the paper work tidied up, there was a few that did not leave his hands when he fell so he put them on the side of the bed and pilled the rest of the papers and worked on putting everything in order.

"Last night my lord I woke and felt that you were in your office. I came to see if there was anything that I could do for you. When I got there I saw you were asleep and did not want you to be uncomfortable when you awoken so I had you put in your bed. I know that you like to wake early so I also opened the curtains. I hope that is alright with you."

"It was fine, next time wake me up. I do not like the way that I woken this morning."

"Yes milord, I am sorry." Finishing off the paper work and getting up. "Is there anything you would need my lord."

"Yes how is Rin doing with the new scholar that we have?" Looking down at the papers and signing off on some and using his acid to destroy others.

"This one is doing very will my lord, Rin seems to like her and has learned a lot. After the lesson I will have her come here and show you a few of things that she has learned."

"Yes I would like that if my heat does not come into play before hand. I have not been feeling myself all day. Have to seen to my cell?"

"I have taken a look today and there are a few repairs from the last time that need to be done. They should be done today, so there is no need to worry my lord." Sweat dripping down his brew.

"I am not worried, I know that you will get it done or you know that you will die."

"Yes my lord, I will go down and look to it myself." Jaken bowed low to show respect to his lord… and to hide the uneasiness in his bulbous eyes.

"That is a good idea." Watching him run out of the room, he smiled behind the paperwork. That's when he felt it, the room was heating up and he started to sweat. He growled out at the overwhelming emotions, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply until he had control of himself.

That is when he smelt the food coming into his room and opened his eyes. The cook put it on a side table. He moved the papers off the bed and on to a desk located behind the head board. A table was setup out on the balcony and he moved the food to the table. Sitting down and eating he sighed… something just did not feel right. There should be a few more days to his heat, at lest one or one half days.

'**Why are you thinking about it, I can tell you that you need to eat and get the strength your going to need. You will need it when you try to fight me off.'**

'That is so nice of you to tell me that, look forward to it.' Finishing off the food and looking out to his land he hears Rin out in the garden. Sesshomaru got up and sat on the edge of the balcony. That is when he smelt something special; it smelt so good that he was getting aroused by it.

Not able to move away he could feel the need to go to it, growling he would not go to it. _What ever it was should come to him_.

'**Yes I do think that you are right, it should come to us.'**

'What are you talking about?'

'**Nothing just thinking on that feeling and it will come to us faster than you know. It can only be good if it smells that delicious.'**

Growling low in his throat he looked in the direction that the smell was coming from. It was Inuyasha Forest, but how could anything smell that good in a place like that. Not being able to stop breathing in the scent he became a little dizzy and grabbed the edge of the balcony on either side of him. He held onto the banister so tightly small cracks appeared in the smooth surface.

'**I told you, you're going to need your strength.'**

Enjoy the story J. Should have another chapter up soon, just so many ideas in my head today. Must be all the snow and the fact there is no work tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4: First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Golden-Eye-Girl for all your help.

Chapter 4: First Meeting

***Kagome***

"Do you know what that means Kagome?" Sango chokes out moving closer to her just to embrace her. "Kagome I am sorry."

"What is it, why are you sorry? You're scaring me." She stated pushing her friend away to look her in the eyes to see that she had a few tears in her eyes.

"I know that you are not going to like this but that is a courting mark." Holding her friends hand and looking down at the mark. "Somehow Sesshomaru transferred blood to you so that the mark would happen."

Looking at her friend then down at the mark and just thinking when it could have happened. That is when the door flap opened and Kaede walked in and looked at them.

"So you both found the mark."

"Yes, oh Kaede how did this happen to her?"

"Ya, I would like to know too, it's not like I've been around him."

"I heard you when you where talking about the dreams," walking over to them and sitting next to them. "I would have to say that he is to be your destined mate, dreaming about him at this time of year can only mean that."

"This time of year… what does that mean?" turning to look at Sango, hoping to get a real answer.

"It can't be…" gasping and looking back at Kagome.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO KNOW!!!?"

"Kagome dear, it is the yõkai mating season. Most likely Sesshomaru found you and marked you so that other yõkai did not take you. The fever last night was his blood mixing with yours so that when you do mate it would not be as painful for you. I have heard that with the mixing of blood you could have some yõkai traits show up."

"Oh Kagome," she could see that will every word that came out of Kaeda's mouth she got paler. "It will be okay," rubbing her back.

"I do not think so my dears, the dreams were, in a way, from him to tell you what he wants, when his heat comes there will be no control over him coming for you. Now you will have no control of not going to him because of that mark." Falling back on the bed and rolling on her side to still be able to see the two of them.

"So you are saying that I will not have a choice in the matter."

"Yes my dear, for that I am sorry."

"If that is the way that it has to be, it may be weird but I don't think that I mind that much. I was more scared of why I had the mark than anything and the feelings that I been having." Signing and closing her eyes. "I am content that I know what it is now. It's him calling me, him wanting me, needing me… it feels nice." A smile emerged on her face, in her weak state she passed out. Looking down at her best friend, she knew that she would need all the help that she could get.

"Sango we need to get some food for her, also you should know that she will be going to him soon. You may want to let the others know. But ye should have Miroku talk to Inuyasha." She said moving around the hut to get some soup started.

"I understand, I just can not believe that she would be his and he would want her."

"One can never know who we are really destined for."

"Your right and all I want is her happiness." Getting up to tell the others what is happening and to get Shippo to hunt for some meat to put in the soup.

*^*^*That Afternoon*^*^*

Slowly the noises surrounded her wakes her from the dreamless sleep. (Sad I know) It was hard to get her eyes open to see what was around her. What she could feel was Shippo sitting on her feet. Cracking open her eyes she could see that Miroku and Sango were sitting by the fire talking; Kaede and Inuyasha were no where in the hut. Groaning and getting up, she smiled.

"So you are up my lady, any dreams?" Blushing at the comment she look over at Sango who as also blushing and elbowing him in the side. Shippo just slurps down the soup which had rabbit meat.

"Well, if you must know I didn't and I am guessing that is why Inuyasha is still not here."

"No it was more the fact that you will be going off with his brother, with or without your freewill. It was not very pretty when he broke down." Looking over at her with a sad smile, Sango made her a bowl of soup. "Even I thought you would end up with him."

"I really think that all of us did Kagome, it is a little weird that you are okay with this so easily." Sango states while giving her the bowl of soup.

"I can see you guys thinking that I would end up with him but I fell out of love with him, I think that it was with the battle with Naraku and him protecting Kikyo over me and her still dieing at the end of the fight." Looking down at the soup and eating a little, they all knew that it was hard to remember what he did that night. "Besides I don't know if it was the dreams just feeling real but the last one, I felt so much and he asked me a question I don't think that I could fight him."

They all looked at her shocked not knowing what to say.

"I don't care what happens as long as you take me with you." Shippo spoke up finally, looking at her like she would say no to him.

"I would not have it any other way," looking over at the others and smiling. "Would you want to come with me?" They all smiled and nod their heads.

"As long as you are okay with being his and truly, I mean it do not feel just because you have that mark means you have no choice."

"Yes that is right, we all talked to Kaede while you were sleeping and the mark will fade in time."

"I will think about it you guys, but for right now I want to walk around." Finishing off the bowl and getting up, Sango moved to her side to help her up. It required some time before she could control herself and walk on her own. As they left and moved around the village, until the ground started to tremble. Then a roar that vibrated the air around them with the birds and lesser yõkai ran from the location.

~~~Sesshomaru~~~

'**I told you, you're going to need your strength.' **He purred out to his master and was happy that Jaken was able to put the benzos* in the food. Taking control he smiled, "**Perfect, just perfect."**

Taking in a deep breath, he leaps through the air to transform to his true form. He ruffled his fur and stretched his legs this way and that way. Breathing in until he pinpointed where his mate was, he ran on the ground growling and roaring to scare anything off so that he could spend some time with her, without problems.

When he got to the village he looked around and saw that the people had ran to the temple and that the high miko was in front waiting for him to make a move. So he just looks at her and fell on his side in the meadow still able to look over the trees.

****Kagome****

"I'm going to go talk to him you guys." Looking over at him and walking in his direction.

"Kagome, you sure that it is a good idea." Sango asks sitting on the steps with Kirara and Shippo on her lap.

"I have no idea if it is good but I have a feeling that it needs to be done. I should start this relationship on a good step and not on a bad one." Leaving them and going to Sesshomaru, the closer she got to him the eager she got. Half way to him she smiled and ran to him.

_-_-_-_The Meeting_-_-_-_

He knew that she was coming to him; it felt good to know that she wanted him and that he would not have to hunt her down when the time was right. Setting his head down on his front paws and waiting for her to enter the clearing. '_**What should I do when she gets here? I could just let her play with me in this form so that she is used to it.' **_

His thoughts ended when she entered the meadow, he purred out to her so that she would not be too scared to come closer to him. It did just that; she smiles and walks right up to his snout and rubs his fur. Happy that she was coming around so fast he moves his tail around and pushed it up against her. Laughing she tries to push is furry tail away from her, she looks up at him.

"I think that you are having fun with this," looking up at him he looks down at her and tilts his head as if to say 'I have know what gave you that idea, it has a mind of its own.' "Oh, do not give me that look. Now I know that you're doing it on propose."

He ruffs at her and turns he head away from her, acting like he didn't care about it. But his tail went after her more now. Then it all stops and he pulls her closer to him and lets out a growl, until someone came out of the tree line.

Benzos - Benzodiazepines – treat anxiety and help a person sleep.

End, :) hope you liked this one too, review like crazy for me because the next chapter is ready for posting but I may just wait a few days to give it to you. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	6. Chapter 5: Power

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

You all pulled my arm and here is the next chapter. Working hard on the next chapter even being sick will not stop me. :D

Thank you Golden-Eye-Girl for being the amazing beta reader.

Chapter 5: Power

=-=-=-=Meadow=-=-=-=

Sesshomaru was growling at his half brother that had just entered the clearing. Inuyasha knew what that growl meant, '_get lost or pay the price'_. He just could not believe that the woman that been at his side for years now was leaving him.

"Why her… I just need to know… why her?"

Kagome gasped when she heard that, and then sighed. Sesshomaru smelled her indifference with the intruder. If she did not care about him then there was no problem having him looking at them. He collapsed down on his side again; his tail stays wrapped around Kagome. The only different this time was that he was not playful. He kept his eyes on his brother as she moved the fur out of her sight and looked at Inuyasha and gave him a sad smile.

"You made your choice; I didn't see it until that day. Now let me make mine." Watching him for a moment she knew that he was sad. But it was now her turn to move on from what happened from what she thought she had found in him.

Looking up at Sesshomaru she began her climb up his side to settle in-between his ears. Whispering she tells Sesshomaru that she would like to be away from Inuyasha. Growling at his brother he leapt to the clouds then flew to an isolated forest. Happy with the distance he lands softly. Keeping his touch on Kagome gentle; he transformed so that she would be in his arms.

"So I am your choice, I would not have thought you would move that fast in wanting me." Smiling down at her his hand moves some of her hair out of the way. "Just so you know I am Sesshomaru's yõkai."

"Yes, I got that when you transformed and still had your red eyes."

"Very smart, I like it!" he purred out. "I think you should get a reward." Leaning down he kissed her forehead, pulling her close he growled at the small contact they have. "Do you have an understanding of the mark you now bare on your flesh?" Sitting down under a tree leaning back on it he made it so she was required to straddle him.

"I know about the mark that is one of the reasons that I am not fighting you." She says in a whisper, while she plays with a few strains for his hair.

"I like that you are not fighting it, it will makes this so much easier. Besides I like being able to talk to you in this position." When she looked at him questionability, he grabbed her hips and grinds her against his hardening member.

"Oh MY!" Blushing like mad. "That is a good thing I am not, I am sure that you would be having me doing something that I am not ready for." Giving her his best pouting face he could at the comment. "It is so weird to see you with emotions, is it because you are the one in control?"

"Both of us have the emotions; the only thing is that we do not show them in public including battles. But you see that I have no problem show them to you, you are mine after all. Now let's talk before we both go into heat."

"Wait what, we are both going to be in heat, but I thought that I was only going to show traits."

"Yes both of us are to be in heat to have pups, and you will show more than traits. The reason is simple: my blood being so powerful will call out your own yõkai to make you the bitch that you are."

"I am not a bitch!" she yells trying to move away from him.

"Stop…" when she did he pulls her to him again to clarify what was said. "I was talking about you acting and maybe becoming a female inu."

"I don't like being called that even if that is the meaning. I can become a yõkai?" Looking into his eyes so lost by that fact, it seemed so unreal to be able to change something like that.

"This Sesshomaru is sorry for calling you that, this in an example of why I have come. In order for us to have a working relationship I want to just talk and understand more than I do. I want this mating to be our only one." Very skillfully he avoided her other question, not wanting to get her hopes up if that was something she would want.

"I'm relieved that you want this to work out, I feel the same way. Also I thought that when a mating occurs that it can not be undone."

"It depends on how the mating happens, and if it can be settled between the pair." He said pulling her close so she was lying on top of him with her head under his chin so he could breathe in more of her scent and relax after taking a few breaths of her. "Now let's talk about something else, how were you after the marking?"

"I don't really know what happened, Sango told me that I had a fever and did not really wake up until about when you came."

"I see...I do wish that I could have been there to help you out but I am sorry to say I had to make some plans so that I could come see you so that you would be willing to come with me."

"That is alright, it was a…umm…dream that I had that would not have made it a good idea if you were there." Smiling down at her head, he knew what the dream was about he could smell it.

"Really now, I hope that it was not a scary dream. I would hate to know that you may have had nightmare." Keeping her from seeing his face that was very smug, but his voice was able to hide it.

"It was not very scary but it was an uncomfortable dream." Blushing from head to toe she buried her head in his chest making sure that he could not see that.

"Truly, from the smell of it I think that I would have loved to be there to comfort my little mate." Gasping at him she lend back from his chest.

"That's cheating! It was just a dream that is all nothing more."

"I do not think so Kagome, besides I like knowing that someone as innocent as you, little miko, can have dreams about me like that. I could lose control of myself and have my way with you now."

"Who said that it was about you and…" she was not able to finish her sentence before he had her pined to the ground growling in her face. He held her arms over her head, his tail opened her legs and wrapped around one of them so his harden member could rest on her crotch. Her skirt fell up to her waist his other hand moved to squeezing the soft flesh of her ass.

He stopped growling and purred pushing his chest into hers so that her whole body would vibrate making her moan and thrust into him. She bared her neck to him and he licked the flesh just to nip it then kiss it. After a few pleasurable moments he was able to control his actions more.

"Do not ever lie to me, to think of another man like that…I barely held on to my control, if I did not want you with me and have pups so badly I would have." Keeping her in that basic position just making a like more comfortable for her he let have her arms back and he held her ass and neck her head was cushioned by his tail now.

"I'm sorry. I…did…not want to talk about it. Can we sit up now?"

"No we can't and I do not forgive you, you will have to show me that you're sorry."

"Umm…alright what do you want me to do?"

"I think what I just did to you could be a start." Looking down at her blushing face she would not look him in the eye and he smiled at that. She used her hand to move the clothes around his neck and kissed his skin. No able to stop himself and purred again to have her body react like it did before and she groaned into his flesh. Growling now he pushed into her body.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing to my…OH!!"

"Women, you just love having me on edge do you not. You are just perfect for me, so responsive, arousing, and beautiful, just so MINE." He says as he plays with her body and she did to him in return. As they learn of each other's body, his hands moved all over her body but mostly on her ass and breasts pawing them. She held his back and moved her hands on his upper body she was bolder when she licked and pinch his neck with her teeth. At that point his whole body froze to have him shiver down his spine to the tip of his tail. "MY WORD!!"

Pulling back from her to breathe hard looking at her closed eyes and having her breath just as hard as him. She was ravishing to look at and knowing that he was the reason for her pleasure. Smiling he moved off her taking her hand to help her to stand, very pleased with himself when she was unable to stand on her own.

Looking up at him she saw how smug he was with himself. Glaring at him she looked away and worked on standing on her own. After a few moments she was standing and looking at everything but him.

"My dear, I would like to take you back so that I can get myself locked up before my counterpart gains control over our body."

"I understand." Moving close to him, he held her to him. Changing his power under his feet he moved into the air and flew into the village. When they landed everyone stop the work they where doing to see what was going on. "When will you come back?"

"Soon I hope but I will most likely be in heat. I enjoyed our talk and hope to continue with it more when the mating is done."

"I hope that your counterpart will be okay with this, I…" leaning close to him she whispers "really want this." She ran over to her friends to watch his red eyes watch her.

"Do not worry, he will." He murmured into the air turning to walk to the tree line when there he jumped into the air back to his home. For about half the time they where together his counterpart was watching them, listening in on them. He was not happy but he was not very upset knowing what he knew now.

It would seem that it would be going off better then he would have hoped.

I am really glad that everyone likes the story, Sess/Kag is my fav. too, but the next story that I am going to do is more of a threesome mating.


	7. Chapter 6: Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Great thanks to Golden-Eye-Girl.

I wanted to share a quota from one of my favorite authors (Kresley Cole) from one of my favorite romance books (A Hunger Like No Other):

"_In all of us, even in good men, there is a lawless wild-beast nature, which peers out in sleep."_

_-_Socrates (469-399 BCE)

:) Thank you for all the review it makes me very happy.

=-=-=-=Chapter 6: Loss=-=-=-=

~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~

Leaping through the air he could feel that his counter part was sympathetic but was growing upset the closer they got home. He could also tell that he did not know why he was angry but there where a few reasons:

_ The courting mark_

_ The showing of emotions _

_ He also being aroused by the little miko_

_ Leaving that women there _

_ This is going to be hard to get him to calm down._

Landing on his balcony he went inside his room. He put up a shield for the safety of others. When he let his counterpart out he had some venting to do and thoughts that need to be straightened. After a few hours he was able to talk and think without growls or becoming semi-transformed in his high emotional state.

"How could you do this?" He growls out into his room that was now in shreds from his venting. Not getting any answer from his yõkai he grabbed a vase that was undestroyed and crushed it to shards with his bare hands. 'Why is it that I am more upset about being locked in here and not being with her?' _It has to be the courting mark that is making me feel like this. _

'**It is not just the courting mark and you know it. If you choose not feel anything from the mark then you get nothing back. We both know that she is perfect for us. That is why you are feeling what you are.' **

'Yes…I feel her…it is good.' Thinking of her he could not help but feel blissful from the arousal he created in her. The smell of her on his clothes was not helping him. It was enough to be aroused from the memory in the forest. 'No this is you… you're making me feel this way. I have no need for anyone.'

'**You may not need anyone but now you have someone. You want her just as much as I want her. All I did was made it so it would be harder to fight against it.' **

'I despise you… the mark will fade for I will not go to her.'

'**Really now if that is the way that you are going to be then fine I have done all that I could.' **_This is not over not by a long shot._

'For now that is the way that I am going to be.' believing that his sire had broken and would not fight him anymore he leans on the wall.

He called Jaken to him. After a few moments he slides down the wall his arms bent over his knees hands intertwine and his head bowed down. But unknown to him was that his hand was bleeding from scattering the vase. The door opens with a squeak from all the damage that it had taken. Looking around Jaken sees his master and walks over to see if all was right; it was very hard to believe that his master would lose control like this.

"Master, you called me." Looking around to make notes off all the damage that would need to be fixed. _It must be the beginning of his heat... _"My lord, are you alright? You are bleeding. Would you like me to get the healer?" It was just then that Sesshomaru saw that squeezing the vase may have not been the best idea.

_How is it that I did not feel myself bleeding?_ Looking up at Jaken he said, "No it will not be needed, but I would like this room cleaned up." Standing up and licking the wound clean it started to close and heal on its own. "Is the cell taken care of?"

"Oh yes my lord, everything is setup! Will you need anything else?" Bowing to him hoping to hide his nervousness of knowing what was going to happen tonight.

"There is something else that I would like done, start working on the Lady of the West's room."

"It well be done, would you have a due day on the project?"

"No, take as long as you want. I am not sure when I will pursue the women that I have in mind for it."

"Understood milord, I will get on it." He says standing up and leaving his master to himself again.

^_^_^Jaken^_^_^

When he got out of his lords room he let out a mouthful of air. What his master did not know was that the Lady of the West's room was setup and completed when he had his trip early that day. It was getting harder to hide his scent from his master so that he could lie to him like he has been dong.

Trying not to get caught, he ran all the way to the head of the servant's office to relay the news of their Lord's room. And make sure that the news for the Lady of the West's room was not being talked about. Not even knocking he opened and slammed the door behind himself. Walking over to desk he had to cough a few times until he got the Head Servant's attention.

"Yes Jaken for the last time the rooms have been completed." Sakura said slamming the paper work that she was trying to get completed. Seeing the way that Jaken looked she knew that something was up. "You're not here about the rooms, are you?" Not saying anything, he pulled a few papers from his robes and handed them to her then started to speak.

"Here are more updates that need to be done to the palace when the Lord leaves. You will have nothing else on your plate until the list is completed. Everything on the list and the other updates you completed today are not to be discussed without the Lord himself. They where requested by his yõkai, and he made it clear that his counterpart was not to know about any of it." A little scared she took the paper from him to read over it to become a bit shocked at the updates.

"Did he give a due date?"

"Yes you will have four days after he goes into his cell and that will be tonight from the look of it."

"What only FOUR days!" _What is his beast thinking? There is no way with the people that we have._

"Yes and that is why all else can wait tell you get it done. If needed then work day and night shifts until it is done. The lord will not be located in the place for the four days that's why we need to get them done then." She put the papers down on the table gently and signing.

"I understand and it will be done, will I have any means to get it done?"

"As long as it does not in danger his mate and news pups." They both bowed at each other and Jaken left her to get everything ready for when the Lord left they could start work ASAP.

~~~Sesshomaru~~~

He pulled himself together after a few minutes he signed out to nothing. _When did I start doing that? _He walked out of his room down to the hot springs. As he walked he called out to his servants that he would like hitatare sent to the bath. When he got there the clothes were folded on top of a table that was below the herb cabinets.

Still a little frustrated he ripped the clothes from his body and he walked into the hot spring to begin washing his body off from all the dirt he got from his yõkai tiny trip. It did admit that it had been educational. For no women had just wanted him for him they always wanted to sink their teeth into what he had: power, wealth, title.

'**I do wish that you would not wash her sent from our body,' **his yõkai whimpered out.

'Do not whimper sire, as much as I would not like to admit it but I do agree about her scent…'

'**Then why would you be doing it her smell is so…'**

'IF you had let me finish then I would have told you that I wanted to be clean before we go to the cell. You know how dirty we get when we stay there.'

'**That is true, but I do not see why we have to let the mark fade and not just make her.'**

'I have decided that if we still have our feeling for this woman after the heat is over then we will woo her.'

'**If we are going to WOO her then why does it have to wait?'**

'I will not force the future Lady of the West to be my mate by my yõkai plots.'

'**Plots? I have done none.'**

'Oh I am sure that you have.'

'**Fine, I am just happy that you are going to make her our mate.' **Finishing talk with his yõkai he was able to finish the bath. He did not work on his tail as much as he would have to keep it the perfect white that it was. He only wetted it down and dried it off so that it still had Kagome's scent on it.

Just as he got out of the water he became dizzy and his vision blurred he grabbed the wall. Leaning into the wall until the wave passed. Soon after his vision cleared and he leaned back into the wall he could feel he started his heat. It was like every hair on his body and pour on his overly sensitive skin reproduced all the sensations a hundred fold.

It was almost like time slowed down so that every sensation could be registered and amplified. The awareness of the water flowing down his sculpted body was too much. He groaned out as the water collided into each other and traveled quicker down his flesh. Clawing at the wall with his hands relieved a miniscule of his emotions for a moment to only add to his problem. Quickly he losses the fight over his body as his knees began to shack then buckle under him. When he fell to the floor he was finally able to increase his body heat to get the water off.

Slowly time came back to normal and he was able to crawl over to the table. Breathing hard he got to his feet the only clothes he was able to put on his fundoshi, hakama, tobi before the overwhelming feels came back. He fought them off for a moment so that he could call his General to help get him to his cell.

Soon after the message was sent off the door opened and a man stood there looking at him shaking his head but not saying anything. When that door opened for Sesshomaru it was like little needles blowing over his skin making the goose-bumps on his skin a pleasurable pain.

The General walked over and picked up his lord and placed him over his shoulder and started the walk to the cell down in the dungeon. It was very hard for Sesshomaru to focus with all the feeling and soon passed out from the awareness of everything.

:) I have am so happy with what I have. I really hope that you all are enjoying the story I have a few ways I am thinking about ending it but with each chapter I write it has become clearer to me. :)

If you need help with word:

Hakama Pants

Fundoshi Loincloth

Tobi Socks

Hitatare Type of style of style of clothes for the Edo period


	8. Chapter 7: Creating

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The greatest thanks to Golden-Eye-Girl

_"Love at first sight is easy to understand, but it is when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle."_

_-Amy Bloom_

Chapter 7: Creating

~~~Sesshomaru~~~

The day began its winding down for the evening; women and men had different ways of dealing with the events that had pasted. The best way for the men was going to the dõgõ behind the palace and fighting it out. For some it was just what they needed but for others it was watching and/or betting on the fights. Everyone knew who the best fighter is, Sesshomaru.

When he does not show up and that being most of the time his Head General is known as the best. He would always be first no one knew if it was because of his work and needing to vent or that he did it for the fun of it. Most believed that it was for the fun of it and him getting a fraction of the winnings. That was no different for today he was the first one to step up to and that made a group of five soldiers move to fight him as a group.

Standing there he removed his shirt and had his braided hair ran down his back. The group where checking each other out and started to circling each other. As a breeze blew around the group, the men got on the balls if their feet. Waiting for the right moment they jumped him as a unit. Even will them work together the attack was not able to do anything to the Header General.

It was when the group was in the air that he attacked them because of that opening and them being slower them him. He hit at lease four different spots on each man before they all fell to the ground in pain. Smirking at the betting that the men got he stepped out the fighting circle. Only to stop when a man stands up and yelled out to him.

"Bankotsu-sempai, would you go up against me and my group?" A much higher ranking soldier asked. He looks at the man and the group of men that moved to stand behind him. Smiling he did not say a word as he moved back into the circle and waited for them to make the next move. They moved into the circle and slowly they watched each other for weakness or an opening.

Before they could make any move men began to be called off to come back to work and the fight was put on hold. Bankotsu just laughed at the men that where being called off tell he became one of them. Frowning and looking over at the group he spoke quietly to them.

"We will finish this next time." It was not a question it was a promise that they where going to fight. "Make sure that you all are ready and that you all show up." He says before he disappears to see to his Lord's needs.

Following the call to the hot springs he groaned at the fact he could smell his masters heat. Walking in and picking Sesshomaru up to take him to his cell in the dungeon. As he walked he thought about the pass few years that Sesshomaru went into heat. _Every year his heat gets more powerful than the last. Is it because he has a destined mate and does not want to take her. _Shaking that idea off because no demon would do that to them self._ What ever the reason is his heat is getting so powerful that he will not be able to deal without a mate soon.._

In the dungeon he stopped thinking and focused on walking down the stairs to the darkest corners, he unlocked a door with a key. Kept walking tell he got to a dead end but it was a secret door so that only selected people could get to it. Sesshomaru did not want some female find their way in him when he is in heat or to smell them for that fact. The wall of stone did not move tell he his hand on it and gave off a few waves of his demonic energy into it, it was then that a door appeared and opened.

The room smelt clean even though it did not have a window, the only reason that it smelt and looked clean was because of the servants working in it. The cell was very small just room for Sesshomaru to walk two steps in any direction. The only furniture seen was a rug, in the middle of the rug shoulder apart where u-hooks that had a few feet of chain at the end were cuffs wrapped in leather.

Locking his ankles up, u-hooks appeared on the ceiling and lowered chains down that also had cuffs wrapped in leather. He got those on his lord's wrist. When they where all in place the chains tightened. It was so stiff that when Sesshomaru got up he would only be able to walk half a step. Right now his hands where off the floor a few inches. A small figure materialized at the door behind Bankotsu.

"So it did start today," Jaken says to no one looking at his master sorrowfully. He really wished that his lord did not have to go through so much pain. "Do you believe that he will be upset when he finds out?" Now looking up at the general, who was walking out of the cell and locking it up.

"No I think that he will be to overwhelm dealing with his new mate to even remember what happened. And if he does it will be at least a year because of the first pup and by then he should not be that mad he may even thank us."

"I do hope that you are right, let's go when he wakes he will have no control of any type." Both locked and left to walk back outside. "We have his cave made up for the mating season so make sure that the solders are not in range."

"It will be done, thanks for the heads up, toad." Jaken screams at the remark and decides never to help that man out again.

****Kagome****

She ran to her friends after Sesshomaru dropped her off and turned to watch Sesshomaru leave. He was walking to the tree line close to where Shippo was running to get to her. Watching him she could tell that he gave one more fleeting look at her before he disappeared. Smiling her turned to her friends with Shippo in her arms to tell them the edited version of what happened. Only to have the smile slip when Inuyasha jump out over no where and start bellowing at her.

"Kagome I want to know what the hell it is that you think you are doing?"

"It is none of your damn business what I am doing so go away so that I can talk to Miroku and Sango."

"No how about you come with me so we can talk about what happened."

"Not going to happen Inuyasha, if you have something to say the do so, I don't have SECRETS with my friends." She says making sure that secrets was louder then all the other word. It was not far that he could have them and not her.

"Fine, the only reason that you are playing around with Sesshomaru; and yes I do know that you where "PLAYING" around with him I can smell it all over you; is because you are trying to get back at me for what happened."

"You are so full of yourself. I am moving on and it is just a bonus that it is with your brother that I get to do it with. And we did play but not in the way you are trying to make it sound like. Really what you did can not compare to what I am doing."

"God damn it I know that I did wrong by you. We put it in the past we so we could move on. So there is no need to throw yourself at my brother."

"You put it in the past because you now want me because Kikyo is REALLY gone. Besides I have not thrown anything at your brother, he was doing the throwing at me." Inuyasha did not know what to say, he could not believe that his brother would do that. "Also it was you brothers yõkai that came into our camp-sit when everyone was sleep and marked me. I did not ask for this but there is no way that I will fight off some form of happiness that I can have."

"That…it…well I am your true partner and mate so you should just fall in line to where you really are to be and that is with me."

"Whatever Inuyasha, I told you that I making a choice, you may not be perfect but what he shows me makes me know and feel that we will be great for each other and that is more that I can ever say that you made me fell in all this years." Taking in a deep breathing to keeping her cool she tells him, "I am tired of you Inuyasha, and I will say this one time I only want to be friends and to do that we have to have time away from each other."

"Fine it is not like you would have worked out for me anyway you are really nothing at all. I have to go kill something because of your attitude is making me royal pissed. I hope when I get back you will have straightened up." He says jumping off to who knows where.

None of them could believe that he could have said what he did to Kagome. There were happy that she stood up for herself this time around. They knew what they where going to tell Kagome when she cooled off some.

"This is why I would not end u with him! Really you guys you see this all the time and you still thought that?" Turning and looking back at them.

"Please do not say that, we understand that you are anger right now and we forgive you but we are no your side." Miroku spook up to Kagome, because Sango was still in a little shock. Upset with herself for acting like Inuyasha and taking it out on someone else.

"I'm sorry and your right. Thank you for being understanding."

"It is alright Kagome. While you were gone we talked and decided that we would like to start our family with you at Sesshomaru's home." That said it roused Sango up from her shock to start blushing madly. "Even if he does not have a home we would like to settle down close to you before the first comes."

A little shock herself, Kagome just looked at them then at Sango who was blushing like mad and hiding her face. She understood when Sango starting to rub her stomach and Miroku's hand moved on top of hers. So happy for them all she could do was squeak and hug both of them at the same time, an arm on either side of their necks.

"YES YES YES YES YES, you are so coming. I can't wait to see your little one."

"Yes and I can not wait to see yours and Sesshomaru's they will have to be so cute." Blushing like mad herself at that one, knowing that it was true and the was going to be soon scares her a little but knew if her friend could it then so could she.

"When would you like to get going, we can get our stuff packed up fairly soon."

"How about we meet up at the well in a few hours, that way I can go home and get some supplies and tell my mother about what is going on."

"That is a good idea." Sango said looking up at Miroku smiling.

"Alright, Shippo you want to come with me?" Who was still in her arms looking up at her.

"Would I ever!" They both walked tell they got to the well and jumped in. The light surrounded them tell they landing on the other side with a roof replaced the blue skies. Before she could even move Shippo had jumped out looking for Sota. Climbing out of the well with a smile she got ready to tell her mother of the new life she plans on have with Sesshomaru.

:-D, I just love writing, no worries the next chapter is being worked on like right now it is a lot longer. I wrote a lot and just have to type it all up.


	9. Chapter 8: Getting Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 8: Getting Out

The blue glow was warm as they passed through to the other side. The air become musky and cold as the glow faded but the darkness remand the same. Looking up the beautiful skies was replaced with a wooden roof.

Before Kagome's feet could touch the ground Shippo had jumped out of her arms and out of the shrine leaving the door open to let light in. Smiling up at the ceiling she laughs at hearing Shippo screaming for Sota. _Those two have become the best of friends, just like two brothers. _

A few minuets later she had climbed out of the well and leaning against the door frame watching the two little boys trying to playing soccer with each other. Glancing back at the well she sighed thinking about the last time she came back. It had been very ghastly when she came back from the final battle. _I hope they are going to be alright with what going to happen next. _

^_^_^Flashback^_^_^

"Miroku we have to get her back to her time they have better healers," screamed Sango as she held on to an unconscious, heavily bleeding Kagome.

"Yes I know but only Inuyasha can get thru!" Miroku says looking around in the darkened clearing.

"Look around he is not here so we will have to do it," grabbing on to his arm to and looking up at him with desperation. "Miroku I will not lose anyone else to Naraku."

"Let's get her to the well," picking up Kagome gentle they mounted Kirara. Flying to the well was fast was a hells demon after a fresh soul. At the well they dismounted, Sango made sure the keep some pressure on the wounds. Holding their breath they jumped into the well.

All of them prayed to the gods for the well to work and transport them. As they about touched the ground they where in gulfed in the warm glow but they did not know why it worked now. It could have been because they where holding on to Kagome or the gods wanted her to live.

At that moment none of them truly cared why it did but it had and they all had tears of relief. The light soon dissipated from around them. They could see that it was the same well but with a few differences looking up they could not see the sky but they could see a ladder.

"Shippo jump out of here and get help," hoping that they where in the right time. It was hard to get Kagome out of the well with just Sango and Miroku. Luckily Shippo came back with Kagome family, they had robe with them so they could get her out of the well. She was laid down on the ground outside the shrine when she taken out of the well.

"Mom, the medics will be here in a few minutes. What else do I need to do?" Sota asked trying to be brave for her.

"Take her friends inside and get them some different cloths so they can come to the hospital. I'll be going with her in the ambulance." She says trying not to cry over her daughter, she knew that she needed to hold it together for them.

The medic soon was pushing everyone out of the way and getting her down the hill into the vehicle. They drove away as the others were in the house changing. Getting out of the house and seeing the pool of blood were Kagome had been was terrifying for them all.

"It's okay we will take the bus to the hospital, Kagome will be okay." Sota said courageously, believing that if it was a said then it must be.

"How far way is this hospital?"

"Not far we should be there in 20 minutes," looking over at his grandfather. "Are going to come with us?"

"No I will stay at the house and wait for a phone call or when you come back."

"Alright, come on you guys." Sota says running down the hill with Shippo on his shoulder the other close behind them. Miroku, Sango, Shippo where shocked at how big everything was around them. Walking into the hospital they did not know what to say so they let Sota do all the talking for them.

"Hello, I am looking for Kagome Hist____. She was brought in a few minutes ago by ambulance."

"Yes sir, we have a woman by that name in surgery right now. Her mother is being brought to the waiting room to your right behind the glass wall and door. If you could wait there tell we have more information for you."

"Yes thank you, nurse." Sota turns around and comes back to them to tell them what is going on. "Alright you guys likes go wait over there."

Soon after they got there, Kagome's mother was walked to the room in tears finally letting it out. Sota held his mother as she cried her heart out. It was not tell early morning that a doctor came out with blood on his clothes that he called out His____.

Sota and his mother walked out of the room and talked with the man. After a few long moments she fell over in relief as Sota holds her up. The doctor left and they walked back in to talk to the other.

"Kagome will be alright, my mother is going to say with her. She will have to say in the hospital for a few weeks to months I think that it would be best if you went back to your time. When Kagome is ready to come back she will."

"We understand but can we see her?" Sango asked stand up.

"Yes you can we are going to room now, after that I will take you back to the house so I can talk to Grandpa about what is going on."

"Thank you."

The group went back to their time, Kagome healed up. Inuyasha never came for her or to see her. One day she smiles at her family over dinner she told them that she was going to do not that she was healed.

"I wanted to let you know that I will be going back. I set out to do something and I need to finish it."

"We understand but I don't ever want you to come back the way you did." Sota said not able to look at her.

"Your just like your father, I knew that you would be going back. Sota is right this is going to be hard because we will not know if you will come back the next time or when you get hurt."

"I say that you go dear, I have been making charms for you to take with you so you will be safe."

"Thank you for understanding, I will come back I promise." That night she left to go back to finish what she set out to do. She could hear her mother crying but she knew that she had to get the jewel done.

^_^_^End Flashback^_^_^

Shaking off the past memories, she walks into the house. Taking off her shoes, she walks into the kitchen to see her mother working on some dishes in the sink.

"Hey mom, I'm home." Her mother looked back and smiling, running over to hug her. _That must be why she always happy to see me, I did give her a scare that day. _"I love you mom."

"I love you too," looking at her daughter she could see something happened. "So you came back to tell me something?" Walking to the sink to get some cups she just washed. Kagome walked over to the stove to start up some tea.

"Will, yes I came back to tell you that I have meet someone. He is a full demon getting ready to go into heat. I wanted to talk you about that." She says getting the tea done and setting it down on the table were her mother was waiting for her.

She pours the tea into the cups, and watched her mother face for any signs of distress. Seeing none she similes at her, knowing that she was going to ask tons of questions.

"So Inuyasha never grew up," she says to herself sipping her tea. "Before we talk about what you want to I have a few questions! What do you mean by heat?"

"Will his a demon and during a time they going into heat like some animals do to reproduce. His demon picked me so when he goes into heat, I'll…um…be too."

"You mean that you to are going to have kids, with out being married?"

"NOOOO, that is not what I mean…it is but…I'll be mated to him thought something I don't know the details. He will only reproduce with me now that I have his mark."

"Mark! What mark?" Lifting up the sleeve of her left wrist was the blue crest moon. "Oh…"

"I do know that this is a courting mark and because of that he will come for me. Then in the umm…intimate…moments of his…I mean our heat."

"Really dear you don't have to be so nerves about talking about sex. What do you mean by come to you?" As she said that Kagome turned red and looking down at the table to continue talking to her mother.

"What that means is with this mark he will come to me when he is ready to mate with me."

"I see…do you know anything else about the mating that will happen."

"Yes, he did tell me that I may become a demon but Sango said that I will show trails when we have…umm…sex." She says turning red and hiding her face in her arms.

"Oh really," she squeaks. "Will you have cute ears like Inuyasha?"

"I don't know mom, and really I tell you all that and that's what you care about?"

"As your mother I could tell that you have already decided to be with this man. By man who is he?"

"Umm…it is Sesshomaru." Seeing the blank look oh her mothers face she explain who he was. Her mother's eyes were a little teary. "Oh mom what's wrong?"

"You baby, your all grown up and now I'm going to have grandbabies. I am so happy." Smiling out at nothing she began to daydream about all the items that she had to go out and buy for her grandkids.

"Thanks mom, but I do not know when we will being having kids…MOM! Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh sorry dear, were you saying something?"

"Yes, I need some more supplies before I go back."

"I made a pack a few weeks ago and put it on your bed. Before you go would you like to have something to eat?"

"Yes I would like that," smiling up at her mother. At lunch she told Sota and her grandfather about what was going on.

After lunch she left her family and came back to her other home with Shippo perched on her shoulder. The sun was still out when she got to the top and looking around Sango and Miroku were setting close by waiting for her. When Sango saw her coming out of the well she jumped up and came over to help.

"So did everything go will with your family?" Sango ask as they start walking back over to Miroku.

"Good, she seemed to understand that I am going to be with Sesshomaru but I think that she is happier about the fact I will be having kids at some point."

"That is women for you." Miroku spoke out.

"What ever you say, do you think that we should be heading to the west now?"

"Yep, I am all set so let's getting going."

~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~

He slowly comes to; his vision blurs red before he could even get a handle on himself. Not even his yõkai could control himself from the pure lust of his heat. It was so powerful that he went into instinct mode. Only able to talk via inu tongue, his body and poster was that of a wild beast than the noble man he is seen as.

He growls out into the room moving around only to have the chains tightened tell he was off the ground and hanging. Fighting against the chains for his very freedom left him with blood covered cuffs as his demonic powers heals the wounds that they were making.

As time ticks by so does his fight. When it comes to a complete stop, he takes deep breaths and just hangs in the air. It was then that he tries to transform but that power was being block by something in the room. All of a sudden the chains and cuffs vanishes.

He licks his wrist while he looks around the room for any openings. Sniffing the room for any smells but could only smell his, so he focuses on his earring for any flow of air. Not able to use his scenes to help his he starts body ramming the walls.

Like a caged animal he throws himself against the wall hoping for them to crake before he did. As time passed he just looked around pacing in circles to get out. Out of no where a tunnel appeared just like the chains disappeared.

Not able to prevent from going thru before checking the dangers, he descended into the hole. In the pure black of the tunnel he was able to see minuscule amount of light which had him run faster for his freedom. Running none stop from the moment that he got in the tunnel, the closer that he got to the light he more wind that he could feel.

The fresh air had him going at top speed, his feet barely touches the ground when he busted through to the outside world. The light was touching the top of the trees, he breathed in the fresh air. He froze when he felt the world around he closes his eyes to enjoy the sensation that were around his body.

There was a wave of electricity moving throw the air straight to him, then up his body. His eye flew open and a deadly smirk shows up on his face as he felt it. The amazing feeling of someone that has his mark and that could me only one thing. That he had a mate.

He started his transformation to his dog form. Sniffing the air he was about to pin pointing the location of his mate he roared to the world his victory. Running in that direction him destroying anything and everything that was in his way of his goal. .

There she was he could see her in the distant roaring out to her. He kept going tell was right on top of her and growing at to the other male in the area. A vibration below that growl, that could not be heard by humans was one in the ground so that all knew that he had his mate and to stay away.

Kagome

She just got some food ready to cook when she felt it, Sesshomaru calling to her. But it was different this call was one of him coming to her. Stopping everything that she was doing food still in hand to stand up and turn around. She drops the food as Sesshomaru landing right over her to growl at her group. Looking at them she could see that he was not growling at the group but at Miroku.

"Miroku look away from him and stand back and move closer to Sango to calm him down." Doing as she told him Sesshomaru stopped growling but stays alerted to then whimper out to her. She had no control over her body as it moved even closer to his and she buried herself into the fur of his front leg.

Seeing that the male and others were leaving he began to focuses on Kagome more. Breathing in her scent and make sure enemies where not around he transformed back to his other form. She was a little shocked to see Sesshomaru not being fully in his human form. His face was more protruded with larger eyes, longer teeth and nails which now looked like real claws. His hair was on end to show off his deadly wild nature that has always been within him.

He was calling to her again she let her self be controlled and walked into his arms with not fear. When her head lay on his bare chest and her hands climbed up and down his sides tell his chest vibrates from pleasure. He lend into her his arms now on her back pulling her closer he nibbled on her shoulder.

Moaning out to him, he grabbed her arm that had the mark and lifted her wrist to his face and licked and sucked the mark. She lost everything at that point, his blood in her body made that simple touch feel like every cell in her body had exploded in pure pleasure. Not able to think, move, or control herself she became a puppet.

Letting him do what ever he wanted and how he wanted to do to her body, she did not care as long as the pleasure continues. At that he was absolutely sure that this women was his. He gave the mark one more lick to have her legs buck under her, he keeps her in place with his arms.

Looking down at her, he smirked at his prize and bit down on his mark and pushed some enzymes into her so the mating rights could be constructed. As it overwhelmed her she passed out in his arms. Taking care of the new wound, he licked it cleaned then looked down at her limb body.

Being careful he placed her over his shoulder his tail holding her in place and ran off to the north. He knew of the best location that he could be with his little mate. The forest around them was getting thicker and thicker but it did not stop him from what he wanted.

Soon the trees became bushing, jumping over them to see a small pool with a small waterfall that trickle down the face of a cave enters. Leaping over the pond and straight into the cave with out getting wet, he walked in and setup a barrier so that only he could come and go from the cave.

Slowly he walked to one of the many cambers on the caves; he walked right over to a fur bed. Putting her in it and crawling in with her, he molded himself around her. Her head sleeping on one of his arm and wrapped around her head to play with her hair. His other hand went over her stomach under her shirt to hold a breast to fell cloth on it, growling he let it go for now he was to tired from his ordeals to deal with it. Then he moved a leg in between her legs so she would rub herself on his leg. His tail just lies over her to make sure that she stays warm.

I hope that you like a long chapter sorry to say that it was not read by the beta reader so sorry about any problems with reading it you have. If they are really bad and you can't understand what I was saying let me know I will fix it. :-)

I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
